Redglove
Biography Randy "Redglove" Shabality was born on August 23rd, 1930 in Chelyabinsk, Russia to a family of former gulag inmates. Redglove grew up in constant illness, as he was deathly allergic to peanut butter. His parents, Boris and Boria, worked for a peanut butter factory, and at times, that was all the family had in the household to eat. Redglove had to constantly inject EpiPens into himself as he ate peanut butter, his life was miserable because of this. The one thing looked foward to was his education, Redglove excelled at all things academic, he was skilled mathematician, incredible debater, and knew just about everything in history. He was a prodigy who would then go on to distribute his own products that just so happen to be sauces and condiments. Young Entrepreneur When Redglove was 15, he found National Federal Bureus Association of Sauces and Condiments, NFBASC for short. NFBASC would not only monopolize the condiment industry, he would technological advances with cloaking and cloning. Redglove for a short period in 1957 was the richest man in the world, making him renowned. Cyborg After 20 years of being a businessman, his parents died to exposure to toxic chemicals, Redglove was petrified and went back to his home to be with his family once they died. Sitting on his parents deathbed, his father whispered softly "You're not biological, you're mechanical son.." Redglove came to the realization that he was designed to be allergic to peanut butter, and it wasn't something that he was born with naturally. Redglove howled in rage and threw and didn't his parents a proper funeral, instead he buried them in a road ditch instead, for redemption. Forever Redglove would have to live with his signature red glove, which had EpiPens underneath that were constantly being injected. Redglove became bitter and livid of this truth. Cloaking Ability After discovering that he was a cyborg, Redglove became a very masterful disguiser. He became capable of embodying other people and emulating their mannerisms, voice pitch, and emotions. With this power, he managed to become more powerful than he ever has before. Sauces & Condiments Redglove became incredibly jealous of people that weren't allergic to peanut butter, so he attempted to monopolize the peanut butter industry by giving corporations "mental blowjobs" until they gave in. He was successful in this endeavor, and once he was in charge of all exports and imports of peanut butter, he cut it off and kept the peanut butter for himself. This obsession of collecting condiments and sauces became so apparent, he stole most sauces and showcased them as relics to show off that he is better than everybody. Oh, and for some reason he has an obsession with Apple. Epilogue After Redglove's sacred and most valuable sauce was stolen from him and his company, he became emotionally unstable, feeling he wasn't valid and doesn't have a purpose. Redglove then died in the hands of Ash Parrigus, a masterful heist arranger, who threw a peanut into his esophaugus, forcing him to choke. Redglove blew up in a eletrical inferno, and is now simply a flying head. No body knows if Redglove is actually dead, or if he is still flying in space to this day.